Pokémon Y
by Ana111
Summary: Maddie tiene 10 años y quiere emprender un viaje pokemon lo ha conseguido y muchas aventuras que va a tener ni siquiera se las imaginaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ,Ana 111 al habla ,otra historia de pokemon que voy a contar esta vez todo pasa en Kalos (pokemon x y) que os guste.**

Maddie se prepara hoy va a empezar su viaje pokemon y esta muy nerviosa ,normal .

Le van a dar a elegir o Froakie o Fennekin o Chespin a pesar de que ya se lo había pensado , sale de casa con una camiseta azul de manga larga y un pantalon de chandal gris unos tenis fucsias y el pelo en una coleta alta ,el bolso pues fucsia con flecos.

Se despide de su madre y de Fletching ,tambien de su hermana pequeña ,y ahora si sale.

Camina por Pueblo Boceto y pasa el portón de madera que hay para salir a un sendero ,luego Pueblo Acuarela en el que escogerá a su pokemon de compañía en una mesa entás Kalm, Xana, Beni y a la mesa y les saluda:

Maddie:Hola chicos ,hoy es el gran día eh ,estoy deseando empezar no ha dormido en toda la noche .

Xana:¿por los nervios o por Fletching?

Maddie:Por las dos cosas .

Beni: ¿sabes cual es mi truco? decirle a Poochyena que si me deja dormir le doy una galleta

Kalm: Ya me lo conocco luego te comes tu la galleta .

Beni: Ahí le has dado ,no lo puedo evitar estan tan ricas que ...

Trovato:¿Para que hemos venido?¿para elegir pokemon o para hablar de las galletas de Beni?

Todos se miran y asienten a que Trovato tiene razón.

Beni saca el maletin que le dio el profesor Ciprés para dar a elegir a sus amigos Xana ,Kalm y Maddie ,Trovato y el ya habían escogido pokemon.

Beni:¿Froakie ,Fennekin o Chespin?

Maddie: Yo elijo a Froakie.

Xana:Pues yo me quedo con Fennekin que es monísimo.

Kalm :justo lo que quería, yo me quedo con Chespin.

Beni: bien ya teneis a vuestros compañeros seguro que os llevaréis de maravilla con ellos.

Los cinco terminan de hablar y se despiden ,Maddie se dirije al bosque Novarte .

**Bueno aquí el primer capítulo de pokemon Y quiero que sepais que más o menos es así el juego utilicé la historia del juego y le resté dettalles, le añadí diferentes dialogos…Hasta otra vez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, otro capítulo mas de pokemon Y ,hasta ahora Maddie a elejido a Froakie y se dirige hacia el Bosque Novarte.**

Maddie tiene a Froakie fuera de la poké ball le está dando un pokelito al terminar Froakie de comerselo salta de alegría ,Maddie le da una caricia mientras le dice:

Maddie :Tenemos que continuar ,¿quieres estar dentro de la poké ball o fuera?

Froakie se aleja de la poké ball y Maddie ante la evidencia de la respuesta la guarda sin meter a Froakie dentro ,le acerca la mano para que trepe por ella hasta el hombro ,y así reacciona este.

Los dos continúan pero Xana les detiene a medio camino :

Xana :Oye Madd quería poner a prueba mi Fennekin ¿que tal un combate?

Maddie asiente ,al poco comienza el combate empieza Fennekin lo deciden porque le tiene desventaja a Froakie ,usa arañazo le hace poco daño a Froakie,Froakie us pistola agua y Fennekin le responde con placaje esta vez Froakie responde con pistola agua otra vez de esta debilita a Fennekin ,Froakie y Maddie estan muy contentos por ello normal su primer conbate contra entrenador ,y lo han ganado .

Xana:enhora Madd ,eres muy fuerte como entrenadora pokemon estoy deseando hacerme más fuerte ,algun día ,me da igual si es un día lejano o cercano te ganaré en un cambate .

Maddie:Es algo que habra que ver .

Las dos se quedan hablando pero no mucho tiempo Maddie sigue su camino hacia el Bosque Novarte ,llegado allí un entrenador les pide un combate ,Maddie acepta ,el entrenador solo tiene un Ziggzagoon al que ganan facilmente con uno o dos ataques .

Siguen adelante ,llegan al bosque en unos minutos .

Bueno aqui el 2º capítulo de pokemon y ,


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otro capítulo de pokémon y ,hasta ahora Maddie está progresando con Froakie se llevan genial y han ganado a Xana en su primer combate como entranadora pokémon .**

Maddie ha entrado en el Bosque Novarte es bastante extenso ,es oscuro ya que lo tapan zarzas y numerosos árboles ,ya desde la entrada al bosque ve algunos entrenadores quietos en el sitio que seguro le van a pedir un combate ,más le da igual al contrario solo quiere fortalecer a su pokemon y hacerse su amigo .

Va avanzando cada vez más ,se encuentra con Xana y Kalm :

Kalm :Hola Madd ,¿que tal si vamos los cinco juntos? Beni y Trovato se nos han adelantado tenían mucha prisa .

Maddie :Vale ,os acompaño .

Siguieron los tres corrieron un poco y alcanzaron a Trovato y a Beni ,Más adelante un entrenador le pidió un combate a Beni ,otro a Xana ,otro a Maddie y otro a Kalm, a Trovato no se lo pidió nadie seguramente por que es bajo y pensaron que no podía tener un pokémon por la edad que parecía tener ,ya que hasta una edad concreta no uedes entrenar un pokemon .

Al rato habían llegado todos a la salida ,salieron a la vez ,vieron delante de ellos ciudad Novarte ,solo tenía un gimnasio, un centro pokemon, una tienda de ropa y algunas casas :

Kalm :Maddie si quieres ir a curar a tu Froakie no te meto prisa pero me gustaría retarte frente al gimnasio de esta ciudad ,te espero allí.

Kalm sale corriendo hacia el centro pokemon y Maddie tambien quiere estar preparada para el combate pokemon contra Kalm cuando llega Kalm ya se ha ido es rápido no como Maddie le habría cogido en la carrera pero se tuvo que detener por culpa de varios preescolares con pokemon que querían luchar contra ella .Cura a su pokemon y va al gimnasio avista a Kalm al que se acerca.

**Bueno ya he terminado este capítulo espero que os haya gustado ,ya veis que voy por fases ,el primer paso de mddie para convertirse en la mejor entrenadora pokemon ,su primer combate contra un entrenador y hoy su camino por el Bosque Novarte . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos el 4º capítulo de pokémon y ,hasta ahora si habeis leído los anteriores no hace falta decirlo ,Maddie ya se ha pasado el Bosque Novarte ,que os guste este capítulo.**

Maddie se acerca a Kalm:

Maddie :Listo claro me he retrasado con los preescolares .

Kalm :Ya yo no te veían venir así que fijo no me exigieron ningun combate por si debilitaba a sus pokemon y ya no podían luchar contra ti .

Maddie asiente :

Kalm :Vamos allá .

Kalm saca a Chespin y Maddie a Froakie ,por la ventaja empieza Froakie con ataque rápido , que desde luego le afeca un poco más por que Froakie ha luchado contra muchos más pokemon que Chespin ,Chespin sigue con látigo Cepa que le afecta bastante a Froakie pero por el momento Maddie no tiene que preocuparse más que por la debilidad de Froaie contra Chespin ,Froakie sigue con placaje ,y ahora Kalm deve preocuparse Chespin intenta usar látigo cepa otra vez pero Froakie lo esquiva por las ordenes de Maddie Froakie contraataca con ataque rápido y debilita a Chespin ,Cuando Maddie se da cuenta Froakie está evolucionando y en nada se podía ver como Froakie se había convertido en Frodogier

Kalm :Enhorabuena ,no solo me has ganado tambien has evolucionado a Froakie en Frodogier eso si que tiene merito .

Maddie :Gracias tu tambien lo has hecho muy bien veo que te llevas muy bien con Chespin y eso es lo importante.

Los dos se han llevado sorpresas ,al poco terminan de hablar y van al centro pokemon tienen que estar listos para desafiar a la ider de gimnasio .

**Aqui este capítulo ya se que son cortos pero va por fases ya lo he dicho en seguida el siguiente ,¡CHAO!**


End file.
